


Allure

by TriplePirouette



Series: Allure and Fascination [1]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-05
Updated: 2003-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-29 21:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriplePirouette/pseuds/TriplePirouette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why Sara loves Gil. Sara POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Allure

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published 7/5/03 - No edits have been made since then.
> 
> When I first showed my best friend CSI, she loved the show- but just couldn't grasp the GSR. I tried to explain it to her- but she couldn't get over the age thing and several of the other tiny things us shippers have come to ignore. But after a while she finally got it- watching the interactions and such- this fic was borne out of a conversation with her when she finally got it.

Gil Grissom is not a hot guy.

He's not somebody whose physical features might make a girl do a double take if he walked past her on the street.

He doesn't have the body type to pose for the LVMPD beefcake calendar, either.

But, God, he can make my legs turn to jelly with the simplest of gestures. A smile, a touch, a sentence, or simply a look.

Gil Grissom my not be a hot guy by society's standards, but to me he's the definition of sex appeal.

His allure lies not in what others find sexy, but in the quirks that make him who he is.

His bowlegged gait makes his ass sway just a bit more.

His intense powers of concentration that make him able to focus only on one thing at a time make me feel like I'm the center of his universe when he's listening to me.

His eyes are sparkling sapphires of knowledge and hunger; deep pools that can express emotion and shift colors to match his mood. They're windows to his soul.

His body is ideal for me. Strong and soft and warm and welcoming. He's a man. It something his baggy clothes hide a bit- but his arms are strong and his back is muscular, and even with the little tummy he's gained in the last few years, his chest is still like a rock under my exploring hands.

His intense privacy can be almost baffling, but only adds to the air of mystery that he seems to carry with him everywhere he goes.

His voice is soft, supple, and haunting. He can intone so many different things with even a few words and a slight shift in his voice. The passion that he speaks with, be it for his work or anything else, can turn me to butter in his hands. I once practically melted in front of him listening to him talk about fingerprinting powder.

His words and beautiful and well chosen and can seduce me at any time. Be it two syllables or ten, he chose that word at that moment for a reason.

His mind is more seductive than any man I've ever known. The beauty of his intelligence can't be overlooked. Behind those beautiful words is a thirst for knowledge and a library of facts that can be practical as well as amazingly superfluous.

His intelligence and direction and drive seduce me. His need to always do what's right- follow the evidence and go by what can not lie demands my respect of him. His unorthodox sex appeal arouses me. His confidence in who he is drives me wild.

Plain and simple, Gil Grissom is alluring. He doesn't need to be anymore than he is, and I would never ask him to change.


End file.
